


Yet He Walked

by Archaeopteryxthescribe



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry, i might add art, idk why i wrote this, interpret as you wish, it's stupid, knights in shining armor, maybe a demon king Izaya, reneissance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeopteryxthescribe/pseuds/Archaeopteryxthescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I become a bard of a short piece about Shizaya being fluffy shits. Featuring, knights and renaissance stuff. Very vague and rhyming piece of (shit) work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet He Walked

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHA I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I WROTE THIS. I was delirious and sick and just ignore me already. Hope you enjoy ^w^

Have you heard the crow calling as life’s cruel thorns clutch it’s long-gone down?  
Have you heard the call of it’s king, sung only by bards of Ikekebukuro Town?  
Have you heard of the man with blood in his eyes?  
Who’s very tears are well-woven lies?  
And of the knight who’s armor is polished with fists,  
Like the glass gauntlets that hang from his wrists.  
Rest now in peace, for I shall sing you a song  
Of glory, valor and where they went wrong

Brave was the teen, so even in pace  
Though Pain and Lonesome had homes on his face  
Shizuo by name, but monster at heart  
With hatred as accurate as a well-thrown dart  
And then came the flea, with lightning feet  
Gone with a song and away with a beat  
Thus was the dance of our village’s depths  
And destruction did reign with steady breaths

Soon knight in armor the young man rode  
Though hatred’s seeds had long since been sowed  
The Shadow Queen sought his friendship true  
Though his temper roared with a simple coo  
“Come hither oh Shizu, of goodness, of light,  
Come hither and let us be rivals tonight”  
And obsidian man with the darkest grin  
Dragged silver knight’s heart to sin

Though love and hatred did intertwine  
T’was not their fault, but that of the wine  
And robes were shed and kingdoms fell  
For the Knight of good and the king of Hell  
And many a monster did shake in their cave  
For their king’s soul did the silver knight save  
And united they stood, though their fight was incomplete  
Though neither would admit to crippling defeat

And thus was awakened the Kings of gold  
to whom the kingdom were soon sold  
And destruction mended it’s brutal trail  
And oceans the kingdom’s ships did sail  
To love, and hope and the fragrant bittersweet  
And fields, oh fields, of golden wheat  
Now comes closed the tale of anger strong  
And thus they lived forever long


End file.
